earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Selina Wayne
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Selina Wayne: Present - 2027 The criminal known as the original Catwoman reformed after turning herself into Arkham Asylum and upon her release, she became pregnant with Bruce Wayne's child. Shortly after this, she was kidnapped by the criminal know as Hush and victimized severely, putting the lives of herself and her unborn daughter at risk. With the help of Helena Bertinelli, Victor Fries, and Talia al Ghul, Selina's life was saved. This near-death experience and the pending of her daughter may have changed Selina’s outlook on life, allowing her to actually reform her criminal behaviors. Selina and Bruce would ultimately marry shortly before the birth of their daughter. It was Selina's idea to name the child after Helena Bertinelli for her part in saving her life. Selina would hang up her whip and mask for a time, letting her friend Holly Robinson carry on as a new Catwoman while Selina focused on raising her daughter. Selina decided sometime later to return to being Catwoman, but now as a vigilante and full-blown member of Batman, Incorporated which she would continue to be until Bruce himself retired from the cape and cowl. With the death of Timothy Drake, Selina and Bruce's marriage was strained. Selina gave Bruce distance for a time until she decided that she could not risk losing her husband too and felt the need to hold an intervention, fearing Bruce was dangerously close to taking his own life. Bruce did not agree with Selina's insinuations that he would take a life, even his own, after seeing what happened to his parents as a child. An argument broke out and I gather that Selina called Bruce a hypocrite, reminding him of things he would rather not talk about and in his anger, Bruce said or did something that caused Selina to pack her bags and move out of Wayne Manor, taking their daughter with her. That was almost three years ago. In that time much of their relationship had mended. Selina seemed interested in putting this dark chapter behind her but it is Bruce who was dragging his feet. From what Terry told me, it sounded like Bruce had not forgiven himself for whatever he did or said to Selina. So, without a new intervention, their marriage may have continued to suffer for years. Such an injustice could not be tolerated by such crusaders as Batman and Robin. Terry and Helena conspired and just recently got them back together.Batwave Files: Selina Wayne Threat Assessment Resources * Acrobatics (World-Class Expert) * Martial Arts Master (8 Styles) * Stealth (World-Class Expert) * Thievery (World-Class Expert) * Disguise (World-Class Expert) * Uncanny Feline Empathy * Entitled to Half of Bruce Wayne's Wealth Trivia and Notes Trivia * Selina Marie Kyle Wayne is Bruce's estranged wife and the former thief turned vigilante known as Catwoman. Selina and Bruce's marriage is still on the rocks after Bruce said some particularly hurtful things after Tim's death. Terry hopes to mend that relationship and bring Selina back into the fold.E27 Journal: A Guide to 2027 Notes * This is the Selina Kyle from the Earth-2027 Continuity, and therefore lives in Subsidiary-Reality B within Murum Tempus. Links and References * Appearances of Selina Wayne * Character Gallery: Selina Wayne Category:Characters Category:Bat Family (2027) Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:No Dual Identity Category:Separated Characters Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Earth-2027 Category:Female Characters Category:Wayne Family Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Subsidiary Reality B